under you
by Joey nitro
Summary: this is a good one i work on it all day


under you

Ash was in his attic, on the big bay window. His head was on his knees; he was crying. He lifted his head to look out at the sunset. His right eye was swollen.

'But I didn't do anything thought Ash.

Steve had cut himself trying to make dinner. Ash had tried to help him clean up. But he made the mistake of putting alcohol on the wound. Steve had punched him for that.

Ash's tears began anew as he remembered the incident that happened only an hour before.

He had screamed for Steve to stop, but he just smacked the boy and went out to a bar.

The attic was Ash's sanctuary. Steve hated heights and never went up there. Ash had made the room a library and he spent a lot of time up there.

All this time, he had stuck up for Steve. Lying about his bruises to his friends, making excuses.

Ash looked up with determination in his eyes. 'Well no more,' he thought. He was through with Steve's shit.

Ash pulled out a sheet of paper from the desk in the room. He thought for a minuet before writing:

"Dear Steve,

By the time you receive this note, I will be gone. This is just to let you know that I'm done. I'm done with the abuse. I'm done with the insults. I'm done with being ignored. I've tried and tried to help you, but all you do is fight back. I don't know what your problem is, but I wish I could've helped you. I've found someone, and we're going away. This is just to say…

Goodbye,

Ash"

Ash was going to run away with Gus. They had fallen in love. Gus wanted to get away with him, and Ash wanted to get away from Steve. They were traveling to new york that night with his father, who agreed to help them.

Ash went downstairs with a smile on his face. He was finally going to be free. He went into the kitchen, put the note on the fridge, then went into the living room to get his things.

However,Steve was already in the living room, waiting for him. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Ash's heart fell into his stomach. 'Thank God all my packed stuff is at Gus's house,' he thought.

"I'm waiting," said Steve menacingly as he approached Ash. "I-I'm just going over to gus's for a bit," Ash said fearfully.

"No you're not," Steve said with at smirk before he hit Ash in the gut.

Ash blackout, as Steve then punched him in the nose. Ash never felt the ground. He just continued falling. 'I'm passing out,' he thought, 'No! fought to regain his senses, opening his eyes to see Steve smirking at him.

"Poor little Ash," Steve said, smiling evilly. That did it. Ash kicked Steve in the balls, bringing him to the ground. Then he stood up. Ash kicked Steve in the gut, then in the face, knocking him the fuck out.

Ash quickly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door, not stopping until he got to Gus's. He went in, praying that Gus would be there.

Brian was at the bar, his nose buried in the new "yaoi" manga that Gus had all over the place. "Hello Brian," Ash said timidly. "Hey Ash," Brian said eyes never leaving the page. Before Ash could ask him about Gus, Justin came in from the back.

"Ash, what happened?" Justin asked, concerned. Brian looked up. "Are you okay?" he asked, even more concerned.

Ash smiled. "I'm ok now," he told them. "What happened?" Justin asked, still worried. "I walked into a gang, who mistook me for a girl," Ash laughed, "When they found out I was a guy, they attacked me."

Brian and Justin frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?" Justin asked, not quite convinced. "Yes, but do you mind if I use your phone? I want to call Gus."

"Don't bother," said Justin, "He's on his way." They sat down and began talking, waiting for Gus's arrival.

When he arrived, he talked to Justin cheerfully, then went to Ash. Ash told Gus about the fight.

By the time he was done, Ash was hyperventilating. Gus put his arms around him, calming him down.

"We won't have to worry about that ass clown anymore," Ash said, "You'll be safe with me." Then Gus leaned down and kissed Ash.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Ash felt like he was being consumed by Gus. The taste of him it was almost too much. When they broke for air, Ash looked into Gus's eyes and almost fainted. The love he saw there was matched only by Ash's own love for Gus.

Then he heard Steve yell.

"Ash, what the fuck are you doing?" Steve screamed, but Ash didn't notice. He was too lost in the feelings he had for Gus.

Steve ran up to them and tackled Gus, who, caught off guard, was immediately knocked down. Steve straddled Gus and began punching him, Gus desperately trying to block his punches.

Ash stood in shock for a minuet. 'No, not Gus,' he thought desperately. 'No, no, NO!' his mind screamed at him. Blinded by his rage, he ran at Steve, knocking him in the head.

Steve whipped around, confused and enraged. "I won't let you hurt him!" Ash screamed. "You don't have a choice," Steve said menacingly as he got up and started toward Ash.

Ash trembled as Steve approached, afraid of what his ex might do to him. But before Steve touched him, he was spun around by Gus, who socked him in the face. Steve fell, then was kicked in the stomach by Gus.

Gus quickly grabbed ash and ran, Ash trying to keep up.

They ran all the way to the airport By nine o'clock, they were on the plane with Brian and Justin going to new york. Ash and Gus were making out while behind them and got the happy ending they always wanted.

FIN that means the end


End file.
